


At The Beginning

by binhoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binhoo/pseuds/binhoo
Summary: 上一棒@藤小伊下一棒@Basit++++++++就是這天，魔法世界迎來了救世主，而救世主正等待著黑魔王──即使有一千個世界，他們必定也會有一千次的相遇，這正是屬於他們的命中注定。由伏哈only群主辦的創作活動，今日的我們，為你獻上的正是那千分之一的可能性。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, TR/HP, Top!Tom - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	At The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：冰瑚  
> 衍生：哈利波特Harry Potter  
> 配對：TR/HP  
> 分級：PG-13  
> 注意：Harry生賀！假如Harry和Tom有個娃娃親婚約，以及他們當然在同年代的AU。

那是個萬里無雲的好天氣，那天Harry來不及跟上James和Sirius出去打Quidditch的活動，只好和Lily一起在家中迎來了訪客。  
Lily溫柔地撫著他的頭，為他介紹，那是位學識淵博、待人和善，同樣也相當風趣的教授，現在是Hogwarts的校長。Harry知道Hogwarts，那是英國唯一的魔法學校，也是他在從五歲後最大的憧憬。  
聽說那位Dumbledore教授收養了一個孩子，年齡就和他差不多大──Lily繼續輕聲細語著。

而在見識過那位將花白鬍子綁成麻花辮的校長後，Harry的注意力很快移到老人身旁。黑髮黑眼、容貌精緻的男孩正側著頭，漫不經心地打量他們的家，目光逡巡完一大圈後才終於慢吞吞地對上Harry的瞪視。  
男孩朝他眨眼，而後扯了扯嘴角，露出一個在Harry看來極度完美卻有些假的微笑。

Harry捉緊Lily的裙角，在心底撇撇嘴，決定開始討厭這個虛偽的人。  
──那是他們的初見。

*

Harry提著行李，在火車穩定的搖晃中推開其中一個沒人的包廂，有些艱難地將大包小包的物品推上行李架，同時在心底暗暗詛咒著自己令人失望的身高。  
門再度被推開了，Harry聽見腳步聲，接著一雙白皙修長的手突兀地出現在視野中，替他支撐住皮箱的另一側，將最後一件行李推上去。

拍了拍身上並不存在的灰塵，Harry緩慢轉頭，對上身姿修長的少年。少年微微捲曲的黑髮搭在臉頰邊，那雙深幽的眼正凝視著他，嘴角若有似無地勾起。  
「好久不見，Harry，我就想著今天肯定能見到你。」

「你當然會見到我，今年我可是滿十一歲了。」Harry吸了口氣，將手環在胸前，有些粗魯地坐上椅子。  
「是啊，終於。」少年從容地坐在他對面，手指抵著下巴，「我還在想我可愛的小婚約者究竟哪時候才會長大呢。」  
「閉嘴！」Harry有些緊張地看看緊閉的門，直到確認包廂外並沒有什麼人在走動，才回過頭，瞪向少年：「你應該不會想在學校把我們的關係公開吧？」

「有什麼問題嗎？」少年挑眉。  
「當然不行！」Harry咬著唇，猶豫了會，「你看，你是Slytherin的對吧？而我很肯定自己會進Gryffindor，這樣就不適合走在一起……」  
「哦？」  
「雖然、雖然還不知道分院儀式究竟是怎樣的測驗，但我肯定能順利通過的，畢竟James和Lily都是Gryffindor，我肯定也會去的……」感受到自己臉頰越來越熱，Harry垂下頭，專注地摳著衣襬的毛邊，「或者你願意稍微透漏一下，分院儀式究竟是怎樣的？他們都不肯告訴我。」

對面傳來一聲很淺的輕笑，Harry抬頭，對上少年意味深長的神情。  
「晚點你就會知道了。」

他們在包廂裡斷斷續續地聊了彼此的近況，因為太無聊開始看起新購買的課本，少年時不時地會為他講解一些過於艱澀的部分；在女巫推著餐車經過時Harry買了一大堆零食，當著少年嫌棄的目光品嘗了大半。直到他靠著椅背，開始有些昏昏欲睡時，火車才終於到站。  
他跟隨其他一年級新生穿越泥土過於濕潤的樹林，來到寬敞的湖泊，乘坐小船通過崖洞，進入屋頂掛滿蠟燭的大廳。  
等到那頂擺放在椅子上、髒兮兮的分類帽唱完整首歌後，Harry緊張的心情才終於放鬆。

「我要殺了Fred，被他說得好像要跟巨人搏鬥似的。」  
聽著身邊紅髮男孩咬牙切齒的低喃，Harry深表認同。  
他一定要殺了Tom，那個傢伙害他差點以為分院要對抗的是龍呢。

*

「所以，你喜歡龍嗎？」  
Harry有些緊張地攤開手中的書籍，朝向自從在他身邊坐下後就開始沉默不語的男孩。雖然他已經決定要不喜歡這個人了，但這種尷尬的相對無言卻不是他想要的，更何況坐在不遠處聊天的Lily和那位校長還會時不時地偷偷看他們一眼。  
「龍？」男孩──在剛剛的自我介紹中Harry已經知道對方的名字了──Tom Riddle，重複了一遍他所說的，語氣透著疑惑。  
「你不知道嗎？」Harry有些不解，但身為一個Lily和James口中的好孩子，他決定好好為這個看起來過於冷淡的男孩介紹。

他將自己珍藏的書本攤開，為Tom講解那些居於世界各處不同種類的龍，雖然魔法生物在這個年代已經不好尋找，但羅馬尼亞在上個世紀就開始為這些兇猛且難以馴服的生物建造舒適的生活圈，讓那些古代就存在的物種得以繼續存活下來。  
「烏克蘭鐵肚皮是世界上最大的龍，但最危險的龍果然還是這個──」Harry將手指移動到書本上正不停甩著長滿尖刺的尾巴、吐出火球的那條龍，「匈牙利角尾龍。James說過幾年可以帶我去羅馬尼亞看龍，Sirius也會去，或許還有Lupin……」  
「很有趣。」Tom瞇著眼，給予評價。

「但你怎麼會不知道龍呢？」Harry遲疑地問出了自己的困惑。  
「因為那個吧，」Tom的語氣隨意得就好像討論的是今天的天氣，「我從小是和你們說的那些麻瓜們一起生活的，在一間孤兒院裡。」  
「噢、噢，我很抱歉。」Harry脹紅了臉，有些羞愧地垂下頭，忽然就覺得自己不應該討厭Tom的。

「不需要抱歉，我並不覺得這是什麼需要同情的事。相反，在麻瓜中生活反而讓我學到了一些難能可貴的事物。」Tom側著頭，淺笑，就像想到了什麼有趣的東西，「啊、當然，這也讓我在機緣巧合下遇到我的養父，Dumbledore，這才知道原來我擁有巫師的血統。」  
「這樣呀。」Harry訥訥地看著他。

Tom安靜地回望，直到Harry開始露出躊躇不安的臉色，才再度開口，「龍看起來不錯，但我更喜歡蛇。」  
「蛇？」  
「是的，我能夠和蛇溝通。」  
「真的嗎？好厲害！」Harry訝異地眨著眼睛。  
Tom勾起嘴角，壓低了聲音：「所以，你想要看看嗎？」

*

不顧身後好友的叫喚，Harry抱著書匆匆跑過長廊，等在黑魔法防禦術教室外，順利堵到剛下課走出教室的那批學生。  
繫著銀綠相間領帶的Tom挑眉看他，在被他拉著前行時沒有反抗，只是回頭朝其他Slytherin們說著晚點見這樣的話。  
Harry始終低著頭，沒有去看周圍的人或訝異或好奇的神色，直到他們爬上天文塔頂端。在昏暗的暮色中，接近晚餐時間的這個地方暫時還是空無一人。

Harry鬆開Tom的手，卻反被對方扣住下巴，用箝制的力道強迫他抬起臉。  
「怎麼了？為什麼這麼不開心？」  
修長的手指自他面頰滑過，停在額角那道閃電型的疤痕上，那古怪的觸感讓Harry忍不住顫了顫。

「你知道Sybill Trelawney嗎？」  
「占卜學教授，」Tom點頭，語氣有些不以為然，「只是聽說過，我沒選修過她的課。」  
Harry咬唇，望向將天空染成橘紅的落日，緩慢道：「今天上課的時候，她預言了我將會遭遇不幸……」  
「這沒什麼好在意的，她的興趣就是每年預言一位學生的死亡，但據說直到畢業那些人都還活得好好的。」Tom輕笑，靠在他頸側的手指輕輕蹭了蹭，「你在害怕？」

「不是的，」Harry覷了他一眼，垂下頭，「她說……她說，有毒蛇般的黑霧纏繞著我，最終會將我拖入死亡，我想要的，並不是我能得到的。」  
「嗯……所以你就想到了我？」  
Harry緩慢地對上Tom的視線，那雙深邃漆黑的眼睛緊盯著他，將所有情緒都掩藏得很好，也讓Harry從來都看不懂。  
「我只是……」

「因為他說了蛇？」Tom微微彎身，湊在他耳邊，發出壓低的嘶聲：「 **就像這樣？** 」  
Harry倒抽一口氣，摀著耳朵倒退好幾步，為了瞬間感受到的溫熱觸感漸漸紅了臉。  
「你、你剛才做什麼？」  
「 **你不是清楚的感受到了嗎？Harry，還有，別假裝你好像聽不懂我說的話一樣。** 」Tom朝他緩步前進，逼得Harry不得不退到牆邊。  
「 **閉嘴！** 」終於將手抵在Tom胸前，Harry脹紅著臉低喊。

「好了，別擔心。那個女巫所說的話並沒有參考價值，任何事物都無法傷害到我，或者你。」停在這樣的距離，Tom執起Harry的手，放在唇邊輕輕一吻，「需要我向你發誓嗎？」  
「我才不覺得你的承諾有什麼可信度呢……」Harry嘟囔。  
「嗯？」Tom瞇起眼。  
Harry乖乖閉上嘴巴，抽回自己的手，無辜地眨著眼睛。

Tom抬手揉了揉Harry的黑髮，在將它們弄得更加凌亂並獲得憤怒的瞪視後，忽地微笑。  
「不過，我倒是不知道你對我原來這麼執著。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「你自己說的，『我想要的，並不是我能得到的』，這是否表示，我就是你最想要的了？」

等不及Tom慢吞吞地說完最後一個字，Harry徹底連耳朵都燒紅了，他推開這個不完整的擁抱，頭也不回地踏著階梯往下跑去。  
「記得去吃晚餐，別只顧著練習Quidditch。」  
面對身後傳來的隨口叮嚀，Harry只是做了個鬼臉，腳步更快地溜走了。

*

他們趁著大人不注意的時刻，從後門溜出屋子，來到附近的樹林草叢間。  
在附近尋找一番後，男孩讓一條暗綠色的蛇爬上手臂，發出了低啞的嘶聲，似乎是在和蛇溝通。那種語言聽來有些震動耳膜的怪異感，Harry卻奇特地並不討厭。  
他朝Tom伸出手，讓那條暗綠小蛇逐漸纏繞到自己手上，滿臉雀躍。

「你不害怕？」忽然地轉換了語言，Tom問他。  
Harry搖搖頭，用食指輕輕蹭了蹭蛇類濕滑的頭頂，咧開嘴微笑，「你那麼厲害，肯定不會讓牠咬我的對吧？」  
在遲遲得不到對方的回答後，Harry才抬起頭，對上Tom有些僵硬古怪的神情。

「你怎麼啦？」  
「不，只是覺得……」Tom頓了頓，壓低了聲音，「你是個奇怪的人。」  
「你也是很奇怪的人呀。」年幼的Harry不滿地發出了抗議。

*

幾天後，Harry的確緩慢地將那則預言拋到腦後，回歸了日常生活。即使一部分的學生仍癡迷於占卜課教授的一言一語，但對Harry來說，這門課唯一的樂趣就只在於和Ron胡亂完成他們作業的時刻。  
那個夜晚，Gryffindor的交誼廳裡有些不平靜，Lavender Brown坐在壁爐旁哭泣，周邊圍了一圈努力安慰她的女孩子。

「這是怎麼回事？」剛結束Quidditch訓練，沾滿泥巴渾身狼狽地返回交誼廳的Harry，湊到Ron身旁問。  
「好像是她帶來的寵物，兔子──被咬死了。」Ron有些憐憫地答。他自己的寵物是一隻總愛暴衝的迷你貓頭鷹，和Harry的是同一個物種。  
「噢、被什麼咬死的？」Harry隨意地問。  
「蛇。」Hermione路過他們身邊時低語，「大概是一條毒蛇吧。」

Harry看了看哭得無比傷心的女孩，側著頭想了想，模糊地記起了，Lavender似乎就是在上占卜課時特別認真的其中一個學生，之前行走在樓梯間時，女孩還曾經用同情的語氣復述了Sybill Trelawney對他說過的話。  
「啊、那大概是吧。」Harry微微偏著頭，眨眼，將手指扣在自己的掌心裡。

*

第二次的見面，大人們已經能放心地讓他們玩在一起了。這次James本來想帶Harry出門的，是Harry自己不願意，只說了想要在家陪Lily。他不是很想承認自己居然會期待Tom的到來，但事實如此。  
他們拋下喝茶聊天的大人們來到樹林邊，和上次見過的那條小蛇玩了一會，接著Tom取出一本藏在外套底下的書，在樹蔭下攤開。

「這是什麼？」  
「魔咒書，我從Dumbledore書架上隨便抽的。」  
Harry趴在Tom身邊，看著男孩認真地翻看書本內容。  
「你有使用過裡面的咒語嗎？」Harry問。  
「沒有。」Tom闔上書本，看了Harry一眼，「Dumbledore說小巫師只有在拿到魔杖後才能正確地使用魔法，引導身體裡的魔力施展咒語。」

「但是有時候，魔法會自己發生呀？」Harry有些困惑地眨眼，「像是當我想要躲起來不讓James找到的時候，或者Lily給我剪了一個很醜的髮型時……」  
Tom挑眉看他，「你也是這樣？」  
「小巫師都會這樣吧。」Harry有些不確定地答，他的確聽說過小巫師容易有些魔法的小意外發生，當然，都是無傷大雅的。  
「我能用魔法讓一些孤兒院裡討厭的人聽話，做到他們害怕的事，所以大概是吧。」Tom低聲笑了笑。

Harry撐起身體，猶豫地湊近，「你是做了什麼壞事嗎？」  
「那算是壞事嗎？」Tom偏頭看他，語氣輕柔，「當Kyle嘲笑我是個怪胎時，我將他鎖到閣樓裡；在Billy藏起我的東西時，我吊死了他的兔子。我以為這只是種適當的反抗。」  
Harry有些發顫，他不能理解這種感受──畏懼？害怕？不，都不是，於是他順從自己的本心，將Tom的手握到了掌心裡，那是溫熱的、和自己一樣柔軟的手。

「我也會在被Dudley揍的時候打回去。忘了說，Dudley是我表哥，一個令人討厭的蠢笨麻瓜。」Harry頓了頓，緩慢地道：「雖然我不覺得你做錯了，但我覺得，你能是更好的人……擁有力量的人，不該讓人畏懼，而是要讓人崇拜，就像──對了，就像騎士、或者英雄一樣？」  
Tom皺緊眉頭，彷彿不能理解他所說的。  
「就像是……啊！像Dumbledore。」Harry雀躍地道，「Dumbledore是很偉大的巫師對吧？我在巧克力蛙上看到過他的卡片，而且他還是Hogwarts的現任校長。」

Tom的神色逐漸和緩，或者說，有些無奈，「嗯，我懂了。」  
「要以登上巧克力蛙的卡片為目標啊！Tom。」Harry揮了揮握緊的小拳頭。  
「……我盡力。」

*

「Hogwarts的鬥士──是Tom Riddle！」  
四條長桌都發出了熱烈的鼓掌與歡呼聲，只有Hufflepuff顯得稍微稀稀落落一點，畢竟他們最希望被選中的人是Cedric Diggory。

Harry假裝平靜地拍手，卻不曉得興奮的神情早就出賣了自己。Ron給了他一個肘擊，Hermione則是朝他眨著眼睛像是想笑又不能笑出聲。  
「你們幹嘛？」Harry皺眉，「Mione妳眼睛抽筋了嗎？」  
Hermione瞪他一眼，「我只是在替你高興！」  
「替我高興……幹嘛？」Harry的眼神開始四處亂飄，正好看見Tom跟上其他兩位鬥士，走入教師長桌後的那個小房間。他很確定對方在看見他時朝他揮了一下手，但更激動的好像是那些坐在他周圍發出尖叫的女孩子們。

「你真的以為你藏得很好嗎？」Hermione古怪地看他一眼，嘆了口氣，「要不是Ron和我常常幫你掩飾，你和那個Tom Riddle的關係早就曝光了。」  
「什麼關係？我們才沒有關係。」Harry迅速反駁，拿起湯匙假裝對還沒吃完的布丁產生了莫大的興趣。  
「不是我說，兄弟，那真的有點明顯。」Ron摸摸鼻子小聲道，「你們常常會在走廊上遇到不是嗎？然後就突然脫離我們走到旁邊去講悄悄話，每次回來後心情都特別好。」  
「沒、沒有吧。」Harry用手背蹭了蹭面頰，覺得有些發燙。

「所以你們到底是什麼關係？」Hermione用禿鷹般銳利的眼神盯著他，「朋友以上的曖昧關係？交往了嗎？還是早就成為戀人了？」  
「不、都不是啦！妳小聲點。」Harry慌張地看看四周，在發現並沒有人注意他們後才放鬆下來。面對Ron和Hermione認真並寫滿好奇的臉色，Harry緩慢地嘆了口氣，「我們的關係，怎麼說呢……有點複雜。」  
「繼續說，還有別再戳你可憐的布丁了。」Hermione一把搶過Harry手中的湯匙，將它放回桌面上。

「我們是、呃，被綁定的……婚約的關係。」  
「未婚夫？天哪──」Ron發出窒息一般的氣音。  
「太浪漫了！」Hermione捧著臉低呼。  
「但是──呃，我也不知道，」Harry抓了抓自己的黑髮，「我們其實也沒有那麼要好。」

「你確定？」Ron懷疑地看他。  
「我看你是身在福中不知福吧？」Hermione朝他翻了個巨大的白眼，「Tom Riddle可是Slytherin最優秀的學長、學生主席，現在又是鬥士──你是不曉得多少Hogwarts的女孩們癡迷於他嗎？但Tom從來不會給予她們比同學更進一步的機會。」  
Ron認同地點頭，「我上次看到他拒絕了一個Ravenclaw的女生，她可是哭著跑掉的。」  
「雖然你可能沒有發現，但是，Harry，他對你是不同的。」Hermione輕柔地拍拍他的肩膀，「你應該更有自信一點。」

「但是……我們，我，」Harry躊躇地苦笑，「我始終不能確定……他是否真的想要這層關係。」  
「那麼你呢？Harry，你是想要的嗎？」Hermione溫和地問。  
Harry愣愣地看向大廳最裡面那扇關緊的門，抿起唇，沒有回答。

*

「我想要試試這個魔法。」  
「哪個？」  
Harry擠到Tom身旁，垂頭去看他手指比著的那行文字。  
「測試……本源……魔力？」Harry不太懂地歪頭，「這個魔法是幹什麼用的？」

「測試自己的魔力強度和偏向性，有些人擅長治癒魔法，有些擅長攻擊魔法。」Tom將書本闔上，朝Harry張開手，「來吧。」  
「什、什麼？」Harry困惑地將自己的手放上去。  
「小巫師的魔力可能不足夠施展這個魔法，但兩個人一起的話或許能成功。」Tom勾著嘴角，漆黑的眼中有些過於熱烈的興奮，「你相信我嗎？」  
Harry只猶豫了不到一秒，「嗯！相信你。」

在Harry看來，Tom是很厲害的，小小年紀就讀了比他還要多的書籍；雖然小時候和麻瓜居住在一起，卻迅速地適應了巫師的生活，而且還是和那麼偉大的Dumbledore住在一起。Harry沒有理由不相信這個比自己還要厲害許多的男孩。  
最重要的是，他想相信Tom，他希望能給予這個有些冷漠、不太擅長與人相處的男孩一點自己所擁有的溫暖。

「跟著我唸……」Tom將書本擺在兩人中間，緊緊握著Harry的手。他們跟隨書本上的字句，將那串有點拗口的咒語唸出來。  
在最後一個音節落下的瞬間，空氣開始震盪，有強烈的光自他們緊握的手散發出來，地面似乎也開始晃動，彷彿整個世界都開始了旋轉。Harry害怕地叫喊出聲，在Tom拉過他時跌入對方懷裡，過於明亮的光刺得他無法張開眼睛，他呼喚著Tom的名字，在對方將另一隻手伸過來時握住了。  
某種事物在拉扯著他的身軀，刺痛自心臟處開始蔓延，逐漸變得令人難以忍受，Harry叫喊出聲，同時聽見了Tom發出的悶哼。

「怎麼會這樣？Tom、到底是怎麼了──」  
「我不知道，別鬆開手！」  
「好痛、為什麼那麼痛──」Harry忍不住哭喊起來，他從未承受過這樣的痛楚，就好像有誰在將他切成細碎的肉塊，將他的骨頭也一根一根地抽出來，「Tom、Tom……」  
「別鬆開手……」  
Tom的聲音顯露出虛弱，於是Harry睜開眼，從被淚水模糊的視線中發現了男孩慘白的臉色。他以為是自己在顫抖，但Tom的手也抖得很厲害，他們同樣承受著這陣莫名的痛苦。

「有什麼東西，錯了……不該是這樣……」  
Tom喃喃著睜開眼，那雙深色的眼睛第一次出現如此明顯的情緒，那是後悔和懊惱。  
Harry咬著唇，又鬆開，「要怎麼、停下來？」  
「我、不知道──」Tom捏緊了他的手，閉起眼睛，Harry甚至能看見對方額頭上冒出的冷汗。  
「也許只要把手鬆開……」Harry喃喃。  
「不行！我不知道那會帶來怎樣的結果。」

「但是……但……」Harry哽咽著，望著Tom痛到痙攣的模樣。他咬緊牙，在那陣刺骨的疼痛中，慢慢撥開Tom的手，先是大拇指，然後是食指，再來是其他的。  
「你在……做什麼？」Tom虛弱地問他，試圖勾住他差最後一點就要脫離的小指。  
「我來吧。」Harry呢喃，「是我先鬆開手的。」

他將Tom輕輕推開，看著那陣劇烈的光芒湧入他全身，在要將他撕裂的痛楚中放聲尖叫，他聽見Tom焦急的呼喚，聽見更遠一點有Lily的哭喊，與那位他崇拜的老人高聲唸出什麼咒語，但接著，他什麼都聽不見了。  
他終於如願墜入了黑暗。

*

Harry有些糾結地望著站在他下面幾個階梯，盛裝打扮後顯得更加引人注目的少年，濃密捲曲的黑髮顯露出了古典般的優雅，那張精緻俊美的臉上勾著淺淡迷人的微笑，眼眸幽暗深邃。少年穿著暗綠色的長袍，在尾端漸漸轉為漆黑的夜色，銀線在布料上勾勒出優美的圖樣。  
「你確定……真的要這樣嗎？」  
「當然，有什麼不好的？」

Harry捏著自己銀灰色的袍子，垂下頭，「可是這樣，不就等於和所有人宣布了我們的關係？」  
「本來就不是什麼秘密。」少年，Tom輕笑，「我猜你那兩個朋友知道得一清二楚。」  
Harry的臉紅了。他嘆口氣，將自己的手疊在對方朝自己攤平的掌心，被緊緊扣住。  
「你知道我跳舞跳得不怎麼好……」  
「我們可以只跳完開舞的那場。」Tom捏著他的手指，將他拉到身側，「對自己要有點信心，我們至少練習了一個月吧？」

聽到這個Harry就有些惱怒，「我真的以為你是要認真和我練舞的，結果最後你居然沒邀請其他女孩──」  
「邀請自己的未婚夫有哪裡不對嗎？」Tom朝Harry眨眼，「我只是沒提前向你坦白舞伴的預定人選。」  
「你騙我跳女步！」Harry捏著Tom手臂上的肉轉了一圈，滿意地聽見對方發出嘶聲。  
「好吧，這的確是我的錯。」Tom欣然道歉，「但你總不能要求Hogwarts的鬥士跳女步吧？」  
「你就是個討人厭的混蛋！」  
「好的，好的。」

他們穿越人潮擁擠的長廊，在眾人或驚訝或嫉妒的目光中抵達大廳。Harry在前方的隊伍中看見來自Durmstrang的Victor Krum挽著Hermione的手，女孩平時毛躁的頭髮被整理得柔順美麗，在看見他時不忘朝他眨了眨眼，揮舞了一個加油的手勢。  
Harry有點心虛地跟上Tom的腳步，坐在主桌的位置，當他抬起頭望向教師席時，Dumbledore正好轉過來，對他露出了一個慈愛的微笑，笑得讓他有些坐立難安。

耶誕晚宴的餐點相當精緻，但Harry完全不記得自己吃了哪些東西，只是在Tom為他夾菜時機械式地將食物放進嘴裡。而每當Tom這麼做了，周圍那些本來就很銳利的視線總會變得更加刺痛一點。  
「來吧？」音樂響起時，Tom朝他展開手。

他們來到舞廳中央，在燈光下、眾人的目光中隨著音樂緩慢旋轉。Tom始終握緊他的手，就很像是──像一切的開始時，他們所做的那樣。  
在第一首曲目結束後，Tom實現諾言，帶著Harry離開舞廳，完美避過那些想要上來邀舞的女孩們──這確實沒甚麼好奇怪的，基於Tom一向是Hogwarts女孩們的理想情人。  
他們溜出大廳，走過隱約仍聽得見樂曲的長廊，來到戶外，那座為了招待來客而改建成的玫瑰花園裡。

「我猜明天大概會有非常精采的報導。」Harry在花叢間的石階上坐下，有些無奈地說。  
「Hogwarts的鬥士Tom Riddle，居然有個同性的祕密情人？」Tom輕笑著，將Harry的手攏在掌心，「但他們不會知道，我們是更加緊密的關係。」  
Harry望著Tom修長骨感的手，那隻手正捏著自己的手指把玩，而後是少年寬闊的肩，那張俊美的臉。在月光下，那雙深色的眼眸顯得格外溫柔，令人甘願溺斃其中。

「你會讓他們那樣寫嗎？」Harry悄聲問，「我一直都以為……按照你渴望追求的理想，我們的關係只會成為阻撓或者絆腳石。」  
「為什麼這麼說？Potter家族的繼承人這個身分不夠嗎？」Tom困惑地撓著他著掌心，有些癢，於是Harry收緊了手，將對方的手指握住。  
「但你是Hogwarts的鬥士、學生主席，以及Dumbledore的養子……」Harry深吸一口氣，「婚約只是因為我們不得不在一起……」  
「因為那場意外。」Tom忽然湊近，抬起手按住Harry的額頭，那到閃電型的疤痕，「是的。」

Harry淺淺地吸著氣，沒有說話，只是看著Tom，看著那雙離他很近很近的眼睛。  
「但你不會知道……我有多麼高興，因為那場意外，讓你從此只能屬於我。」Tom壓低嗓音，「的確讓我們永遠在一起、成為伴侶，完成結合是最好的解決方式，但卻並不是唯一的──依照Dumbledore的本事，遲早我們能找到其他方法來解除我們身上的綁定。」  
「那你……」  
「但我不打算這麼做，」Tom平靜地道，「因為我已經決定，不會再讓你有機會鬆開我的手。」

「但、那是──」Harry的臉越來越紅，他試圖要解釋，卻在那雙眼睛的注視下漸漸沒了聲音。  
「如果我不能擁有你，那麼我會選擇毀掉你。」Tom忽地微笑，語氣是溺人的溫柔，「你知道的吧？一直以來，我就是這樣的人，也永遠都不會改變──」  
「不是的，」Harry打斷Tom，將手貼在對方臉頰上，鼓起勇氣道：「從我們相遇的那一刻起，你就不再是那個在孤兒院裡無能為力，只能依靠自己力量的Tom了。你有我。」  
「……我是嗎？」  
「是的。」

Tom凝視著目光堅定，面色卻紅潤無比的Harry。  
「那麼，你必須證明給我看。」  
Harry茫然地眨眼。Tom則輕輕笑了，他按住Harry來不及掙扎的手，俯身，完成了一個相當漫長的親吻。  
在月光下，在花叢間。

*

「要解除這種綁定非常困難……魔咒引動了你們體內的魔力本源，又讓你們的魔力交纏在一起……他會獲得你的力量，而你也將擁有他的。」  
「這會讓我們變得更強嗎？」  
「或許會，也或許最終只能維持你們的原樣……」  
「……那麼，我要怎麼做？」

模糊地，Harry聽見了許多聲音，他聽見Tom和一個蒼老的聲音在說話，聽起來像是Dumbledore；偶爾Lily會和James出現，母親會給他講些床邊故事，父親則會咬牙切齒地罵著「那個小子」……他費了點時間才想明白「那個小子」原來代指的是Tom。  
似乎過了很久很久之後，他才終於有力氣睜開眼睛。

房間是乾淨的純白，卻不是他熟悉的任何地方，他呆愣地望著天花板，直到穿著白衣的女巫走進來，發出驚呼，激動地開始為他檢查身體。他這才知道原來自己躺在St Mungo's，那間屬於巫師的病院。  
Lily和James來了，Sirius和Lupin也來了，然後是治療師，為他做了一系列詳細的檢查。Dumbledore來得有些晚，但那位老人帶著Tom，這就讓Harry足夠高興了。

Tom在他病床旁坐下，抬手揉了揉他的髮，而後移動到他額頭上，用指腹用力搓揉著某個地方，讓Harry有些疼痛地發出哼聲。  
「你有發現嗎？這裡多了一道疤。」Tom拉著Harry的手，讓他自己摸。  
「閃電型的？好像有點酷。」Harry在摸清疤痕的形狀後，眨著眼睛喃喃。  
「你是笨蛋嗎？你該關心的是自己為什麼多了一道疤。」Tom用鄙視的眼神瞪他，讓他訕訕地露出傻笑。

「所以為什麼？」  
「那道咒語出錯了。」Tom歪頭看向窗戶，嘴巴輕輕動了動，「對不起。」  
「什麼？」Harry聽得不是很清楚。  
「算了，不重要。反正，重點是──我們的魔力因為那道咒語融合了。」Tom的語氣有著顯而易見的低沉，「不屬於自己的魔力在身體裡遲早有一天會迎來反噬，不想死亡的話，只有一個解決方法。」

「什麼辦法？」Harry好奇地問。  
「我們……必須，被綁定在一起。」Tom輕咳了一聲，話語突然變得有些斷斷續續，「就是說……我們，以後，必須要結婚。」  
「噢，」Harry點頭，接著瞪大眼，「你說什麼？」  
「所以我們必須成為未婚夫夫──」Tom回頭望向他，語速忽然加快。

「等等……」  
「在你成年後立刻結合──」  
「等、那是什麼意思啊？」  
「反正現在你只要知道這些就夠了。」Tom終於一口氣說完，拉過Harry的手握住，「我會負責的。」  
「哈？」Harry發出全然困惑的疑問。

「所以，請多指教了，我的未婚夫。」  
Tom猶豫了一會，頃身，在Harry臉頰上蹭過，算是一個吻。Harry只是不解地眨眼，然後在Tom的示意下，也像模像樣地回敬了一個頰吻。  
那時的他還不能確切理解這段話的意思，不知道在幾秒鐘後，他和Dumbledore交談完的父母就會衝進來，Tom會被氣急敗壞的James扔出病房，Lily會勒令之後的整整三個月他們都不准見面。

而在半年後，Tom就會離開他，進入Hogwarts學習。  
再過三年，他也將追隨對方的腳步，進入他憧憬已久的魔法學校。  
他們會享受那些徜徉於知識中的校園生活，遇到新的朋友、新的故事，Harry會漸漸懂得綁定他們的關係究竟是什麼，並在心頭的花欣然綻放時，明白他最終所渴望的。

即使一切都始於意外，但他並不後悔。  
或許，就在他們第一次握住彼此的手時──

-end

《以及一個無傷大雅的後續》

將Harry那顆毛茸茸的頭挪到懷裡，Tom垂下頭，手指輕輕蹭著男孩安詳的睡臉。  
「妳應該清楚知道，明天的新聞裡哪些東西是該出現的，哪些又是不該出現的吧？」  
他輕笑著，抬起頭，望向停在不遠處一株玫瑰花上的甲蟲，甲蟲的眼睛周圍有著奇特的花紋。不知道是不是被施展了全身鎖咒的關係，那隻甲蟲看來有些慌張與可憐。

「Harry是屬於我的，我只是希望所有人都能明白這點──」他頓了頓，聲音放得更輕了，「也只有我能讓他歡笑與哭泣，這樣，妳明白了嗎？」  
他輕輕唸了一道咒語，讓那隻甲蟲歪歪斜斜地振翅逃走，在享受著寧靜的月光與微風後，緩慢地將Harry的手指收攏到掌心。

**Author's Note:**

> -真的end  
> 好啦這次領的主題是【娃娃親】，  
> 希望這樣的故事有人喜歡！  
> 想寫表現得很彆扭但也真的喜歡Tom的Harry，  
> 以及早就認為Harry是屬於自己的Tom，  
> 就是這樣的故事！
> 
> 搭配隨便的不重要設定後續：
> 
> 1.文妲的兔子是湯姆叫蛇咬死的√  
> 2.西壁的預言是唬爛的並沒有變成恍恍惚惚的狀態√  
> 3.湯姆當然贏得了三巫鬥法大賽，花兒試圖親他的臉頰失敗xN  
> 4.湯姆到目前都還沒登上巧克力蛙卡片(雖然對方有邀請他但湯姆拒絕ㄌ)(湯姆：到底誰會希望自己的臉和巧克力放在一起啊？哈利：我啊！！！)  
> 5.哈利七年級前他們就睡了(哈利17歲前)，地點在魔法部高級主管辦公室，湯姆很滿意，哈利腰很痛  
> 6.畢業後就結婚了(詹姆試圖大鬧婚禮被莉莉拖走)  
> 7.神祕事物司司長這個名頭挺適合湯姆的對吧？  
> 8.哈利會說爬說語是因為獲得了湯姆的力量這個大家應該懂


End file.
